1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a showcase.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-167927 discloses a showcase that is installed on a counter of a store such as a convenience store and mounts articles so as to be visually recognizable from the outside.
Such a showcase includes a case main body. The case main body is formed in a box shape and forms a storage room therein. In the case main body, a front face constituting the storage room constitutes a customer serving face, and an opening is formed in a rear face constituting the storage room.
Article mounting shelves are arranged in a plurality of stages in the up-and-down direction in the storage room of the case main body. The article mounting shelves mount articles to be stored. The opening formed in the rear face of the case main body is opened and closed through right and left sliding movement of a plurality of glass doors.
In such a showcase, the front face (the customer serving face) or the like constituting the storage room in the case main body is formed of a transparent resin material or the like, thereby causing the articles mounted on the article mounting shelves to be visually recognized through the customer serving face.
In the showcase disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-167927, the glass doors are moved to open and the opening on the rear face of the case main body is opened, and then, inside the case main body, the article mounting shelves are replenished with articles, or the articles are taken out of the article mounting shelves.
However, performing work to take out the articles or the like inside the case main body requires salesclerks of stores to insert their fingers or the like inside the case main body, which makes the work troublesome.